dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Clock King (DC Animated Universe)
Origin ''' Temple Fugate was an efficiency expert that ran his own company. He was obsessed with time to the point where where he knows how long something has lasted down to the second. Every day Fugate would ride the subway with Gotham's future mayor Hamilton Hill who at this time was an attorney. Fugate told Hill that a lawsuit had been made against his company and he was on his way to court. Hill could see that Fugate was stressed and told him to take a break before the trial. Fugate took Hill's advice and an accident in the park caused him to be late for his court date. This led to financial ruin and Fugate lost his company. '''Batman : The Animated Series The Clock King '''Seven years later Fugate returned to Gotham now calling himself the Clock King. He believed that Hill made him miss his court date on purpose and wanted to get revenge. When Batman first confronted him Clock King revealed that he had studied news footage of the Dark Knight and learned the timing of his moves making him a worthy adversary of Batman. Clock King eventually abducted Hill and tied him to the hands on the giant clock tower which would crush him at 3:15 (the time Fugate's court date was held). Hill then realized that Clock King was Temple Fugate. Batman then arrived and fought Clock King. In the ensuing battle Fugate accidentally jammed on of the clock gears with his cane and this caused the clock to fall apart. Batman was able to save Hill and Clock King was supposedly crushed in the accident. However Batman believed that if he could escape so could the Clock King. '''Time Out of Joint He later returned unharmed in the guise of a butler and assistant named Harold to a reclusive scientist, Dr. Wakati, who was studying time manipulation. This gave Fugate the opportunity to steal prototype time manipulation technology which allowed him to maneuver untouched in Gotham. He tried several times to exact revenge on Hill with his new weapon, but Batman and Robin were able to acquire an identical machine from the scientist and foil him once again. '''Justice League Unlimited Task Force X '''Sometime later Clock King was released from prison and was enlisted by Task Force X because of his organizational skills when they snuck into the Justice League Watchtower. He designed much of the overall mechanics of the actual plan including the timetable of events, which include the compromise of some extra time allotted in the schedule to allow the agents some flexibility. In this role, he also acted as sort of a mission controller providing status updates and guiding agents in the field in which he operated with his usual rigid efficiency. When last seen Fugate was still a member of Task Force X, and what happened to him following the end of Project Cadmus is unknown. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Justice League Unlimited